federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
James Munroe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see James Munroe (Mirror). Archon James Patrick Munroe (played by Ryan Gosling and Josh Lucas) is the Cardassian loving Terran who made his life on Prime as an Archon. Hard-working and dedicated, James made his dreams come true on his own despite his families outcry against it. Getting an in with the First Family, James was soon engaged to Cydja and is currently married with three children while serving as a Cardassian-Federation Ambassador. Family Information Immediate Family Born July 01, 2362, James is the first child between Sarah Munroe (2338 - 2368) and Shawn Munroe (2335). In 2368, Sarah has been assigned to the conn and was in command of the bridge when the Enterprise struck a series of quantum filaments. She was killed when the conn station exploded. Shawn remained a widower for several years until he was introduced to Questa (2151 - 2399) while he was on Cardassia, appreciating her support with James. Later, Shawn interacts with a 'Cardassian' officer by the name of Jevun, only to discover a strange attraction. He finds out it is Questa and then two have sex. He has no idea that Questa conceives despite precautions, prompting Questa to pick Shawn over Eron Bern in marriage. With Questa as his step-mother, James formed an Odepus complex, leading some heightened tension. Soon enough, however the Munroe marriage failed and James' parents divorce. Shawn eventually finds love again with Keiko Ishikawa, James' former school teacher, and they marry. James has a sister named Rebecca Munroe (2365) and four half-siblings - Casey Rosen (2358) on his mothers side and Lali Munroe (2376), Kalili Munroe (2378) and Hirosam Munroe (2385). He also has three step-siblings in Miniya Munroe (2375), Molly O'Brien (2368) and Kirayoshi O'Brien (2373). Extended Family James has a several neices, Vahni Evek (2397), Alaina Evek (2399) and Merik jr. (2402) from Miniya and Merik Evek; Christa Munroe (2398) between Kalili and Juretoh Staition; as well as Diana Greenwood (2399), Barbara Greenwood (2400) and Amara Greenwood (2401), from Lali and Christopher Greenwood. His grandmother, Barbara Munroe (2301) is also a continuous influence in his life. James' family is one known for having a lot of wealth/latinum which is produced through the Munroe restorts in Toronto, the Ferengi Stock Market and proper investments. James is a son-in-law to Corat Damar, Gweni Damar, Questa Damar and Afon Makla through his marriage to Cydja. He is a brother-in-law to the Damar Children located on that page. James also had a very close mentor/son like relationship with Eron Bern. After problems between himself and his own father, over his choices to be pro-Cardassian and love for the culture, James attached himself to Bern. Bern was able to guide him and teach him many things about the culture, taking the boy under his wing. James often felt closer to Bern than his own father and was devastated when Bern was declared dead in 2381. When Eron returned from the mUniverse, James was one of the few people who knew. He was able to notice similarities, discovering Bern's identity over the facade of Sen Anton. Since Eron's divorce and return to the mUniverse, James has had no contact with his mentor. Children Saharah Munroe Born October 19, 2389, Saharah is the first child between James and Cydja Damar-Bern. Her name is a combination of Cydja's mother Hara and James' mother Sarah. Eron Munroe Born July 09, 2393, Eron is the middle child between James and Cydja Damar-Bern. He was named after James' mentor and Cydja's former step-father, Eron Bern. Odessa Munroe Bron March 23, 2399, Odessa is the youngest child between James and Cydja Damar-Bern. *All children are Terran/Cardassian Personal Life Neo Magro James' first major girlfriend was a friend of his sister's Rebecca Munroe named Neo Magro Hitting it off at a nightclub in March of 2379, the two started to exclusively date for almost a year while the family was living on Earth. Neo was the girl that he eventually lost his virginity too, opening the door to many other possibilities. Soon enough, James made the decision to leave for Earth and stay on Cardassia for recreation and enrolled in school. He ended up cheating on Neo, promptly breaking it off when he came back to Earth, wishing to be single when starting university on Cardassia. Ashta Sarex During the summer of 2380 when James was back from Cardassia, he met Ashta Sarex. Because she was the only Cardassian around, he formed an interest in her and the two started to date. It was a short lived summer romance, which didn't work because of James' motives and eventual long-distance relationship. James and Ashta quickly broke up and Ahsta rebounded with soon to be husband Avarin Indus. Ashley Moss First meeting in Jaunary of 2381, James came to befriended Ashley Moss when she began an understudy to his father. Having an avid interest in lingustics, Ashley also enjoyed the idea of a hot, rich man. Together, on a trip to Cardassia, the two became more than friends, which started off their relationship. Keeping up the long distance the relationship only lasted two months, breaking up in April of 2381 when Cydja Damar-Bern expressed an interest in dating her long time friend. The break up was nasty, fuelled by Ashley's bitterness at being left for a richer, younger, Cardassian woman that she figured James was using just to get ahead in his career. They are currently polite to each other, however any chances at friendship gone. Ashley remains as an understudy to Shawn Munroe who she now sees more like a father figure. Cydja Damar-Bern First meeting in 2375 (Post 2896) James and Cydja Damar-Bern seem to have been destined to be together. In 2374, Eron Bern was assisted by a future version of James Munroe to escape from a Federation holding cell. Bern was told that in the future, James and Cydja were together and happy. However, in another timeline, a future Cydja returns for a secret mission in which she was to assassinate Glinn Letho Sr (Dayin Letho-Evek's father) and explained to Eron Bern that it was the man's son who was responsible for a lot of misfortune in her life, this prompted an automatic dislike for Dayin and reinforced a closeness to James, accepting him more as Cydja's fated partner. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite Corat Damar's harsh criteria (sans a dowery). In 2383, the couple were given the Bern house, where Cydja had grown up in as an engagement gift. In future plots, James and Cydja have been happily married since October 17, 2387, shortly after James finished his masters internship on Cardassia and she graduated for her undergraduate degree. Education and Career When James turned 18 and was finally an adult, he applied to the University of Cardassia. Entering into a four year program in Cardassian Law and Foreign Relations with a minor in engineering, he didn't graduate until June 2384. Despite being a Terran, all of James' hard work put him graduating in the top 15 of his class. Finally, later in 2384, James was accepted into a Masters program that lasted three years, ending with a one year intership at a diplomatic office. During his graduate degree, Cydja had also been attending the University with a focus on archaeology. Capping off his education, James and Cydja moved to Earth, where he received a law degree from Harvard University. Graduating in 2390, he finished with another intership in a San Francisco law office. Currently, he is working as an Archon and Federation-Cardassian Ambassdor. Category:Terran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Security/Law Category:Katrina's Character